Lost Origins
by Dairaion8088
Summary: To know the unsung hero that is Ran-Avatar you have to know his origins that not even he knows yet. From the end of the Dogma wars, to 22 years prior of the events of present story, you will meet Ran's parents and their comrades that will help shape him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

_Long ago in ancient times there was an evil ogre. He was more ferocious, more violent, and more powerful than any giant, troll, or other ogre. He terrorized both ancient empires, killing humans from both sides indiscriminately, devouring them. He fought and killed most of his own kind. He dominated the trolls, except for now legendary Thaumus. Giants fled at his approach. And slew any dragon that was either too slow or was unable to fly. That was until one day a man appeared and challenged the ogre. The man was the ruler of one of the two great kingdoms. He was a being of overwhelming power. When the monster and the ruler fought much of the surrounding land was destroyed and many innocents died. At the end of the battle it was the great emperor who was victorious, the ogre slain at his feet. As the victor he claimed his prize. With his immense power he ripped and claimed the ogre's very soul from it's body, and taking it for his self. Nobody knew why he would do such a cruel thing when he had already won. No one dared to ask. Some believed he did it so that he could devour the monster's soul and increase his own powers. Others believed he did it to prevent the evil beast from being reborn into this world. No one would ever know the truth it would seem._

**~Prologue~ **

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

The Dogma wars were over. Both the emperor and queen were dead, but both sides continued to slaughter each other. At this very moment a small battalion of athwani soldiers were trying to bring down a pair of massive gates to a hidden temple that was rumored to house a great deal of the yshrenian emperor's experiments and secrets.

Rumors aside, the ones they were after and knew were in there was the emperor's last and most trusted priests that served him. An intelligence report claimed that they were seen coming and going from here and seemed as if they were preparing something big. The last thing they wanted was for their hated enemies to attack them while they were preoccupied with their own civil war. No, they would get rid of anything that was deemed a potential threat.

"KEEP AT IT MEN!" the athwani colonel ordered. The large stone doors were indeed sturdy. They been at it for over an hour and it still seemed as if there was a ways to go before they could get in an exterminate the priests that had locked themselves in there. Magic of every kind continued to smashed and thunder against doors shaking the very land beneath them. The colonel watched on and felt the tremors throughout his entire being. And by doing so he was the first to detect that something was wrong.

Quickly ordering the troops to halt the assault he and everyone else could feel it. Though they had stopped they could still feel tremors. And they appeared to be coming from beyond the two massive doors. What were those sounds they could only be guessed as could their source? Little by little they seemed to be moving closer to their position. The colonel came to two possibilities of what was making those heavy sounds, and he was hopping it wasn't either of what he was expecting. "GET CLEAR OF THOSE DOORS, ON THE DOUBLE! READY THE DEFENCES!" He ordered as he too readied himself for what he could only assume was a gigas coming straight for them, and a big one at that.

Over four hundred soldiers stood at the ready in front of the imposing gates as they waited for whatever it was to show itself. Waiting and listening to what was most likely its heavy footsteps a silent tension washed over every single one of them. Closer the steps sounded, reverberating through the ground beneath them. But then there was just nothing. They had stopped completely. Confusion started to spread throughout the ranks. Some were unconsciously starting to relax while others were slowly letting the fear of the unknown overtake them. Only one minute had past, but it felt like hours to them. And just as suddenly as the footsteps stopped they returned. And this time at a much more rapid pace. "It's charging…!" The colonel muttered in shock. "FRONT LINE, MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOO-!"

The order came a second too late. The towering doors were blown open and clean of their hinges. Most of the battalion's vanguard was hit and crushed by the flying masses. The rest were so confused and in disarray that they didn't noticed the towering being looming in front of the doorway. Three glowing mad eyes cut through the night's darkness as the large unknown charged the now dumbfounded troops with remarkable speed.

"ATTACK!" screamed the colonel. Those who snapped out their fear and surprise unleashed everything they had at their giant attacker. Arrows and spears flew and bounced off what sounded like metal. Magic crashed and exploded all around setting ablaze the nearby vegetation, illuminating the whole of the surrounding area. Leaping through the wall of flames all finally got a solid look at this new threat. None of them could believe their eyes.

"I-IT'S A KNIGHT! YSHRENIA'S KINIGHTS ARE HERE!" A soldier screamed in fear. Before panic could even spread the massive war weapon began its violent assault. 'Impossible!' The colonel thought. 'We were told that all incorruptus had been sealed! And this one…, this one isn't one of big five! Three eyes… blood red… a long glowing white mane… four horns… and wields an axe! I've never heard of such a knight!' The unknown and monstrous knight continued its annihilation of the small battalion. Any who were too close were stomped on and crushed like insects. Those that tried to mount an offence on its legs were kicked and sent flying into the night sky. Everyone else tasted the edges of its double bladed axe as it reaped the lives of all that stood in its way with mighty sweeps. Struggle all they might they were no match against the horned beast.

It a little over three minutes since the doors were destroyed the entire battalion of over four hundred was decimated. The order to retreat never came.

Standing tall and victorious amongst the smoldering field of slaughter and chaos, the blood colored butcher faced the sky and let out an intimidating howling roar that could be heard for miles. Seeing no one left alive to challenge it the axe-wielding knight turned around, and passed back through the giant doorway.

Hidden amongst the piles of dead, the colonel watched the monster retreat back into darkness, as its glow mane became less visible the farther it went in. When it could no longer be seen he finally unburied himself and look in horror at the knight's genocide. "One knight…" he muttered, falling to his knees in disbelief. Looking at the temple's entrance he knew going in there alone meant that he would die. However looking at the dead faces of all his soldiers' faces around who trusted him to lead them made him feel guilty and ashamed for hiding, saving his own life instead of ordering the retreat. He was dead on the inside already…

Deep within temple the massive war weapon returned to the ones who sent it get rid of the fools who dared enter this sacred place. These people were the lieutenant of the Yshrenian Imperial Knights Demian Ledom, and the high priest of thirteen priests that served the former emperor. Kneeling before the lieutenant the horned incorruptus, three eyes shined as it waited in silence for its next order. "Lord Ledom… you should exercise caution when dealing with beast. With our lord gone we don't know how we'll be able control him." The head priest warned the younger man. "It's fine. Our great lord told me the means how to subjugate him if he were to ever go out of control again. More important, is the ritual prepared?"

"Yes. Although I must say again we have never done something like this. You're putting you and "him" at risk by doing this. The price you may be forced to pay may be too much for even you.

"And I shall tell you again; that I will do whatever it takes to serve our emperor whether it is in this life or his next, and help him restore our empire to its greatness." Demian declared. "Now… let us begin before more fools interrupted us." With that said the loyal servant gestured for the obedient knight to follow him and the old priest.

Further in to the temple the three ventured until they arrived at the site where the other twelve priests were ready to begin their forbidden spell. Not wanting waste any more time with pointless talk the lieutenant ordered the incorruptus into the large circle that was made in their absence. "Begin." He ordered the head priest. Seeing no point in trying to persuade the young man anymore the old priest silently obeyed. As soon as lieutenant Ledom entered the circle himself the ritual began. The light of magic eclipsed the entire area as the priest gathered power and chanted their words. Once invisible spirits now swarmed and raced all around, while at the same time an unseen and much more powerful presence seem to loom over them all.

The unseen presence seemed to have stirred something within the knight. Eyes glowing brightly it summoned its ax, and stood ready to attack. As it looked around in search of its enemy it unknowingly almost trampled Demian twice. "Calm down!" he ordered. Ignored he was almost stepped on for a third time. The priests were too focused on maintaining and furthering the spell notice any of this. Demian was starting to get angry with this knight's disobedience. "ENOUGH! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" This time it did halt like it was commanded, but Demian noticed how it looked at him, or rather he felt it, aggression, and bloodthirsty aggression. It was brief but was there. Also he noticed that it didn't put away its weapon. 'As troublesome as ever…" he thought as the spell started to intensify around them. "Lord Ledon, are you prepared?" asked the head priest. A nod of certainty from the lieutenant was what he received. From then on the spell continued on with a whole new level of intensity. Demian looked up above them to see a massive swirl of energy, but his attention was immediately redirected to roar of the knight behind him. Its body was starting to be dematerialized and sucked into the energy above. It was then that Demian felt a pain the likes he has never have before ass his body too begun to dematerialize. Through his pain a smile formed across his lips as he looked to the head priest. His smile quickly faded.

Someone he did not know who was covered in blood and dirt slowly approached head priest from behind with a sword in hand. Demian tried to call out and warn him, but his did not come out. Looking back at the knight he watched the very last of it vanish away and in to the magical vortex above. Turning back around, he watched as the steel blade pierced through the high priest's chest. 'NO!' The lieutenant mentally screamed. As the old priest coughed up blood he was kicked in the back, off the blade, and in to the magic circle at the faded feet of Demian. As a small smirk formed on the dirty man's face the other priests opened their eyes, their focus broken. With their focus gone along with the high priest the stability and control of the spell crumbled, causing the swirl of magic above to break free of the circle, transforming in to a violent storm that reached all.

Demian's mind screamed in pain as his body dematerialized at an accelerated rate. He watched and heard as the twelve and the interloper who caused cream in pain as they too started to dematerialize rapidly. Even the lifeless body of the head priest started to breakdown and be sucked upward. Demian cursed that intruder. He cursed him with every fiber of his transparent being. In a matter of seconds afterward all fifteen bodies were dragged into the uncontrolled mass of unknown and forbidden magical energy. Where were they dragged to was not the question, rather _when_? This also applied to the one that was transported before anyone was else, incorruptus. Did it vanishing first spare it from the same fate as its handlers? Or has it placed in worse spot?

**~End of Prologue~**

**R&R!**


End file.
